As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,405; 4,798,113; 4,677,920; and 4,259,887; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse extension apparatus for table saws.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are uniformly deficient with regard to their scope of adjustability as well as their limited usage from a functional standpoint particularly with regard to odd shaped articles such as chairs and the like, which require that the end members be disposed at an angular orientation relative to one another.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among craftsman for a versatile and variably adjustable work platform that is adapted to be secured to a table saw to clamp and/or captively secure diverse workpieces; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.